Tasia
by QuinceArchFortes
Summary: Jo Deschain wasn't looking for attention when she stumbled upon the Viking. Being on the receiving end of Eric Northman's attention has its perks though.
1. Chapter 1

The world had changed since The Great Revelation; that was for sure. It was no longer ridiculous to believe that the undead existed, let alone had their own businesses and paid taxes. Speaking of which- damn were these drinks pricey.

Molly had finally gotten me out to the local vampire bar, and though I was intrigued, I had been feeling quite comfortable with my current distance. I had met a handful of vampires in passing and found my experiences varied, just like with human-kind. Sure, some were pretentious and rude, but others showed the need to embrace a life outside of secrecy and solitude.

The bartender brought back my change and I slipped a couple bills back at him across the sleek polished wood. He gave a coy smile that let his fangs peek out just enough to make sure I was getting the full tourist treatment. I smiled back with intent to be sincere but was pretty sure it turned sour.

My dear friend was much better at feeling welcomed in such an establishment. I had been able to pull off the LBD, boots, and dark eyes, but she had me topped with fishnets, dark lipstick, and triple the eyeliner. Something I was more likely to attempt if I wasn't concerned about making a statement I couldn't uphold. I was not here to make any lasting impressions. My nature is far from 'wallflower' and I dared to consider myself brave- but I also like to think I'm smart.

I had had a lot of internal debate about my hair for the evening. I'm a messy bun kind of gal, so I grabbed some chopsticks and whipped them into place atop my head. The unintended neck exposed gave me pause, but I decided that my secret weapons were necessary.

Molly took a big sip of her fluorescent drink after lifting the hibiscus flower from her glass to twirl between her fingers. "Mmm! Jo, try this." I latched onto the straw and took a taste of the concoction knowing it was not going to be something I would have ordered. Sure enough, the floral notes were too strong for me. I must have made a face because she laughed and I took a big swig of my gin and tonic to wash away the flavor.

"Too flowery." I half yelled with exaggerated enunciation so she could make out what I was saying. The music had gotten louder with the transition to the current song. I looked around and confirmed that we had gotten here just before what seemed like their peak time. They weren't just letting people in anymore, but holding a line at the door and letting people trickle in as time went on and others left.

Most of the clientele, humans and vampires alike, were dressed in black with make-up and piercings and fangs, real or not. It was a shame that vampire culture had become such a trend because the bar seemed like a place I could enjoy if it wasn't for all the Fang Bangers. It was obvious where the line was drawn between Fang Banger and tourist. I didn't want to be associated with either though I was enjoying the music choices. Lots of Metal Core and Atmospheric Doom, which I thought was both pleasing and appropriate. I've never been one to get past Top 40 at a Mexican restaurant.

Molly and I talked for a bit before she was approached by a vampire. He had very little tact and she quickly shooed him away once it was obvious that a steady diet of desperately willing donors had made him lose his game.

"I'm not saying I wouldn't let one bite me..."

I scoffed. "Well of course not. You're no liar." I leaned in closer, wondering how much of a difference it actually made. "But maybe don't say that out loud?" My gaze gave a slightly pleading look. "You are hard enough to keep an eye on."

"Well now." Molly was looking straight past me in a fixed way I recognized. I turned on my barstool to see that the small stage that took up the center of the opposite wall was now occupied. We hadn't paid that side of the bar much attention when we had come in because the alcohol was what was important. Priorities.

Now I saw that there was a chair- not a chair- a throne. And in that throne sat a God. A very bored looking God. He was tall. Or maybe the chair was tiny? It was sort of hard to tell with all the bodies in between and the low lighting. Either way, he was enveloping that thing. He had golden medium length hair and piercing blue eyes. Much more striking shades than my own ash blonde and deep sea blue.

As soon as I realized his gaze had locked onto mine, my heartbeat skipped and I flung my seat back around to face the bar. Stupid! I was supposed to be cool and collected, not a frazzled school girl! I sighed and followed it up with a deep breath. My surprise at my own reaction fading fast. Sure he was gorgeous and I was used to being second to my friend- but his eyes... It had been like a cold splash of water to my soul.

My darling friend nudged me to get my attention while keeping her eyes forward. "He's smiling. You should see his smile." Molly said all dreamy voiced. I caught her gaze for a moment and the foggy look cleared from her eyes. "That, I would let bite me." She told me serious as could be. I felt a tiny bit ashamed that I understood completely.

At 27 years old and with no serious relationships in my past, I had done some fantasizing. That man- that vampire- reminded me that this is what young single humans came here for, and my mind went wild. That had never been my intent and I had to correct myself that it wasn't going to happen just because some adonis glanced at me.

"I need another drink." I said sitting up straighter and putting my, now empty, glass on the bar top.

"Allow me."

Molly and I turned at the same time to see that the man from the stage had come up behind us. He gave a polite smile to my friend and then myself as we sat silent in our seats, bodies pointing at each other, eyes looking up. Really far up. It's not the chair, it's him. I concluded.

"My name is Eric Northman and I own Fangtasia." Eric's demeanor was that of one that was trying to fit in with humans, but never would again.

He turned to give Molly his whole attention and I watched as she subconsciously reacted by straightening her back and fidgeting with where to place her hands. "I'd like to borrow your friend if you don't mind. Art here will get you set up with another drink. On the house." Eric gave a knowing look to Art, the bartender, and then turned to me. "What are you drinking?" He asked.

"Gin and tonic." My voice was surprisingly solid, which I was thankful for, but I could feel my heart pounding again. I couldn't help but think that every vampire there was listening to my panic. "With lime." I added hoping to find my legs again soon.

"Come sit with me at my booth." Eric grabbed my drink off the bar top as it had barely left Art's hand. I looked to Molly, worried about leaving her alone, but my feet were already moving and she simply blew me a kiss.

I followed Eric to the booth furthest from the door. I realized this gave him the best view of his establishment and sat opposite him. It also seemed quieter on this side. He placed my drink in front of me and I moved for it quicker than intended. Liquid courage, I guess.

"Thank you for the drink." I said after a sip. I had not the slightest idea how to start a conversation with a vampire of this stature. He wasn't some newborn or drifter. Eric Northman was established.

My mind ran as Eric looked me over. I was trying desperately to monitor my thoughts as to steer from fear and lust to make sure I didn't give away any weakness. It was almost like sitting next to someone who could read your mind...

"What is your name?" He asked.

I mentally slapped myself for being so caught up in my emotions and forgetting my manners. "Jo." I replied. "Nice to meet you."

Eric waited a moment before realizing that was all I was offering. "Well, Jo, you seem to have broken a rule in my establishment."

I blushed heavily and felt my heart drop. I really hadn't thought anyone would notice. Feeling stupid for pushing my luck, I decided honesty was the best policy.

"They're for self-defense only. I apologize." After a second I felt that maybe I had put myself in danger by trying to be prepared for it. "I'll leave immediately." I shifted in my seat.

"No."

Eric had spoken with finality so I resettled myself and took another drink. "I'm not done with you." He finished with a smile.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

He leaned in. "I want to know where you got those."

I exhaled thankful for an easy task. "Online. Just Google 'vampire self-defense weapons' and you can see there's quite a market for it. No grudge, I swear. I have vampire friends- well, acquaintances."

"Fair enough. But know that silver anything, let alone hair sticks, is strictly prohibited."

I nodded in response. "Are they obvious?" I asked feeling my body shrink into the booth.

Eric sort of snorted. "Do you think you would have lasted this long?" An eyebrow raised with his question.

"Then how could you tell?" I couldn't help but ask. I was finding him surprisingly easy to talk too after my initial nervousness.

The vampire I had questioned wore a stone face and I figured I wasn't going to get an answer. I took another drink and as the alcohol left a tingle in my throat, I remembered Molly. Great association, I thought. I turned out of the booth to see she had a few admirers on the dance floor and being satisfied with the results turned back to my host.

"I won't let her leave without your knowing." Eric said as he focused on me again after giving a small nod to someone on the door side of the club. I followed where he had looked and noticed a beautiful young blonde woman take note of my friend. I was a little shocked but found his assurance charming. Whoops- no charming to be had.

"Thanks. She likes to have fun, which is known to give me a headache." A small chuckled followed my quip.

"You on the other hand seem over- prepared. I wonder why?" Eric spoke in a soft tone, as if he were simply speaking his mind.

"I really wasn't expecting any trouble. Honestly I didn't think anyone would even notice them." At the time, my silver dipped chopsticks had seemed like a very discreet way to have some sort of protection in a world that had grown more obviously dangerous in the past few years.

My vampire host seemed to accept my explanation as he nodded in response. "So you are a human who likes to be prepared for the worst. In this scenario, a vampire attack is as such."

"That's pretty much it." I concluded.

"And you live your life this way? Looking to always have an ace up your sleeve?" My gaze on him narrowed.

I had never thought of it that way. Was he reading further into my own personality than I had been able to? How much had he figured out about me in this short conversation?

"Can I ask you something personal?" I dared to say.

He smiled again and for a second I thought he was going to say something like 'but you didn't answer mine.' Instead I got, "Fire away."

"How old are you?" I spoke softly.

His smile turned into a smirk. "Over a thousand." It was if he was challenging me in some way with the way he was staring me down.

My voice came out a little breathier than I had expected. "That's amazing. Literally." I took another drink. Over one thousand? That was insane to try and relate to. What was he doing here with me?

My expressions must have been giving me away as I noticed Eric's brow furrow. "You seem put off." He remarked.

"No, I'm sorry if I came across that way, I just- I didn't expect... Sorry I'm at a loss for words." I took a deep breath. "Why are you talking to me?"

Eric immediately stonewalled his face.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I just mean that you have been around forever and you have this bumping club, and lackies, and you are choosing to sit here and help babysit a human with me while we chat? Why didn't you just kick me out?" I was glad to have gotten that all out.

"Because you interest me." Eric had pulled the charm back out in no time. "In fact, I would like to get to know you even better." His eyes were so piercing in that moment, I thought my heart was going to pound right out of my chest. He smirked and I knew he could hear it just as strong as I could feel it.

I tried to compose myself by looking around for Molly again and saw her back at the bar. The blonde woman had kept her in her sight and I wasn't sure if that made me more or less comfortable.

"Not that I haven't enjoyed your company," I started. "But that's not why I came here." Subtlety was my middle name.

Eric's face donned a look of feigned hurt. "You wound me." He chuckled before turning serious again. "When is your next night off?"

Startled by his command I said, "I don't work after dark this time of year." Not really knowing why. What did I want to happen from our spending more time together? "I don't have anything else planned until Tuesday."

"Perfect. Meet me here tomorrow at dark." He stood and I followed suit. "I have work to tend to." Eric gave me a second lookover before coming in close to me. He did it at such great speed that my heart took off and I had to will my body not to take a step back. Or forward.

We stood still between the empty booth and a crowd of bodies dancing. I was trying so desperately to control my breathing. Eric peered down at me for a long moment before moving in. He took hold of my right hand and brought my wrist up to meet his nose. He inhaled deeply and held before exhaling and releasing my arm. A small smile lingered on his lips as he took a step around me. "Goodnight Jo."

I started to wish him the same, but he had sped off past the crowd somewhere.

I spotted Molly at a high top table on the other side of the room and made my way towards her. Making my way around the bodies that enveloped the dance floor, I noticed the blonde from earlier headed straight for me. She appeared before me just after I had noticed her, which had me startled again. I guess you probably get used to it if you hang out enough with vampires.

"Your friend has been a pleasure to watch." She told me and I glimpsed the tips of her fangs. She seemed to take me in for a moment and proceeded to give a flashy smile before disappearing.

Upon finishing my trek across the club Molly caught sight of me. "Jo!" She called a little too loudly. "He isn't taking you home? Bummer."

I gave her eyes and she paused before gasping. "He is?!"

"No!" I finally blurted out. "I'll tell you in the car. Let's get out of here."

She gave a pleading look but quickly turned it around with a yawn. "Alright. Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday morning was refreshing. It wasn't muggy and I had dreamt of dancing with Eric Northman. Real dancing, with steps and in a ballroom. Pervs.

My day consisted of mostly errands and housework. I sang along to rock music while I was just finishing up. The task of the hour was going to be answering one question. What the hell do you wear when you have no idea how you are going to spend your evening?

We were meeting at Fangtasia but did that mean we were staying there or just that it would be familiar ground to convene at? I decided the most versatile outfit I had consisted of black jeans, a maroon cotton shirt with some cut outs on the back, and booties. It was too hot for a jacket this far into June. I pulled my hair around to do a low side braid. My ash blonde hair was long, but I hated it getting into my face so I rarely wore it down.

I looked at the clock. I was running right on time so I got in my Saab and headed West towards the club. There was a lot going through my mind. Molly knew where I was going, but that really didn't mean anything. Though it had never been done to me before, I believed the stories about memory altering and being controlled. By showing up, I was admitting to a certain amount of trust. What was I thinking?

My hesitance flared as I pulled in the lot and parked towards the side of the building. A lot of doubt about my circumstances were circling my brain when suddenly there was a figure blocking the light from the security flood on the building.

"I see you didn't have any trouble finding your way back." Eric chimed from outside my car. I put the window up, killed the engine and unbuckled. With my purse strap in hand, I exited the vehicle and stood beside my vampire escort. _Beep beep._

I smiled up at Eric after depositing my keys in my bag. "Not at all. But I did realize I had no clue what your plans were- so I hope I dressed appropriate." I shrugged.

Eric wore black jeans and a fitted charcoal grey tee enveloped in a black leather jacket. Way to fit the stereotype. "I think you look perfect for tonight's agenda. Do you like cars?" He asked.

A chuckled escaped me. "I have a passion for sunroofs." I offered.

"I'll take that as a 'no.' Good thing the trip is worth it." He smiled.

I thought about that as we got situated in his Ferrari that was parked in the center of the back lot. It was red.

Eric had chosen some metal band with a hurdy-gurdy. It was fairly impressive. After about ten minutes, I felt my body relax from a tension I hadn't realized was there. My chauffeur looked over at me then, and I was sure he could feel it too. It was embarrassing to think about all the things a vampire can tell about you. Things that you may or may not recognize about yourself.

"What are you thinking about?" Eric inquired.

My reply had no hesitation. "How observant you are." I looked at him across the console as he continued to speed us down the blackened country road. "I'm unnerved by your powers of perception. It isn't natural for me to be relaxed around you yet." I paused for a moment before deciding to voice my next thought. "I've never considered myself racist, but I have to admit there is a subconscious apprehension with vampires."

"That's called 'self-preservation.' It's a good thing to have." He kept his smile facing the road.

I knew what he was saying was true, but it seemed wrong to think it just. "So you believe humans should always fear vampires?" I asked.

"They should... but they don't. Humans are too domestic. They crave trust." Eric glanced at me to gauge my reaction.

"I've shown you trust."

"And I, you." He countered.

My head tilted in a questioning look. "In what way?"

"I have not searched you." Eric's face was stern and I wished I could read him the way he read me. "Jo, you brought a weapon into my establishment. Am I to believe that is the only time you have carried one on your person?"

My gaze dropped as I had an internal debate about exactly how much I trusted Eric Northman. "Actually, I didn't bring anything." I sighed. "It seemed rude."

"Rudeness hardly seems a factor in a life or death situation."

I turned back to Eric with surprise. "Is there reason for me to believe I am in danger Mr. Northman?" My voice shook in the slightest and I was so mad at myself for it. "Because I have informed multiple people who I agreed to meet this evening."

Eric scoffed. "Good for you."

I sat shocked; dumbfounded at where our conversation had lead. The silence after was welcomed as we drove down the long dark road with the trees whizzing by. Where the hell were we headed? Maybe he really was going to kill me.

Just then, Eric eased the brake and took a dirt road to the left. It was a short poorly maintained road that lead to a clearing. Eric whipped his sports car in one smooth move to face it back towards the main road.

Once he killed the ignition, I unbuckled and looked to the vampire, who had of course never buckled up to begin with. "You must alway carry a weapon." He said as if he were softly reciting a code of sorts. Then he exited the car.

I took a breath to collect myself and did the same.

The clearing was shaped like a football with the outer edge being a complete drop off. I followed my escort towards the edge and gaped at the vast view. It was absolutely beautiful. Dense woods completely lined the opposite side, with the exception on the dirt road we came in on. This left the openness even more impressive. I looked out, creeping closer to the edge to see just how steep the drop was.

"Watch your footing." Eric commented from a few feet behind me.

I had the sudden realization this would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of me. The view showed that the land underneath was more forest with the light of the city in the distance. No one lived within miles of where my body would land. I would forever be missing.

If that was what he was going to do, there was no preventing it in this moment. I stood straighter and tried to see as far as I could in the night light. The moon was out and though it wasn't full, the clear sky let the scenery glow. It was the perfect evening to be out here. And that didn't sound, to me, like the setup for a murder.

I turned to Eric to see he hadn't moved. "Why are we here?" I asked in a quiet voice. There was a peacefulness in the night air that I did not want to disturb.

Eric approached, stopping so that he was parallel with me but facing opposite. "I want to test your trust in me." He smiled wide.

I felt my gut drop as I met his gaze. He chuckled and grabbed my shoulders. I was spun so that we were shoulder to shoulder facing the edge. "I want you to jump."

My heart was pounding. This was ridiculous. He couldn't be serious.

"I promise no harm will come to you." He added. The look on his face seemed sincere, for a guy I'd known one day. That thought made me pause. We stared at each other for a minute, blue on blue, before I could fully formulate the idea that had sparked.

"That's ridiculous. You commend my intent to protect myself but you want me to trust you enough after a couple of heart-to-hearts to save me from plummeting? You already expect me to be smarter than that, so why not just tell me what is really going on."

Eric thought for a moment before shrugging. "Touche. I meant what I said about protecting you. It is easier than you can imagine for me to perform such an act. My lineage has given me... certain advantages." He beamed. "I can prove it to you."

Eric turned from me to scan the edge of the woods before striding over to lift a medium sized boulder. The vampire heaved the rock over his head before throwing it over the both of us to plummet over the edge of the drop off. He zipped past me just as the boulder left my sight and before I knew it, he was hovering in the air above the cliff's edge.

"Did you time me?" He joked as he floated down with the boulder still over his head. He tossed it towards the treeline and I shook myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I stared at him with amazement before settling myself. "Do you want me to jump now?"

Eric's eyes met mine. "Yes."

I was off before he finished the word, running the short distance to the edge. Just as I hit the last step of solid ground, I launched off into the abyss.

My body went straight forward before I leaned back so that I was facing up. The constellations filled my view as I fell. I was only slightly aware of the rock face zooming past before I felt something hard surround me.

Eric's arms had wrapped around my torso and legs to cradle me against his chest. He descended gently into the trees at the base of the cliff and set me on my feet. I felt myself wobble before righting my balance. Not only was my adrenaline at maximum overdrive, but I was pretty sure some bruising was going to form where Eric had caught me.

I could feel myself breathing heavily while I could barely even see my savior. "Don't tell me I have to climb back up or something." I chuckled. My body was calming now, but the excitement from free-falling was still strong.

"No." He reassured. "But I thought I might let you catch your breath." I could tell Eric was walking towards me but his face was indiscernible in the lack of light. "You were so ready to go..." His voice trailed off in a musing kind of way. He stopped right in front of me and I tried to stay still. "What else are you ready for Jo?"

I was thankful for the darkness now. Even if his eyes allowed for perfect detail, it felt as if I had a little privacy. "What are you looking for Eric?" I asked trying to find his gaze in the shadows.

There was a stillness for a moment before Eric picked me up again and shot up into the air. We landed back at the clearing and I went to step away from the hulk only to find that his grip remained on my arm. I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Why won't you tell me why you're doing all this?" I stepped back towards him to provide some slack. A big smile appeared before I blurted out, "Or is that part of the test?" I watched as Eric's expression became quite serious. Maybe I had hit the nail on the head?

If that were true, how would I have any understanding of what a vampire, any vampire, would want with me other than food? Eric had shown interest in trying to figure out my strengths and weaknesses. He wanted me to be clever and brave, but not blind. He wanted me to trust him but not vampires in general. Why was he invested in me?

The better question was- why would a vampire be invested in any human... No, that can't be right. The conclusion in front of me was absurd.

"Any guesses?" Eric asked. Presumably after reading the spike in my heartbeat.

I could never admit that the thought of him turning me had ever occurred. "No." I shot out.

I was sure that if Eric Northman decided he needed a new underling, he could have been a bit more selective.

The grip on my arm pulled me another step forward and out of my thoughts. "You seem to have some idea." He pried. His gaze burrowing into me like he could read my thoughts if he just tried hard enough. I was bound and determined he would never get there.

"Sorry to disappoint." I said, hinting at finality.

Eric pulled me in closer so that we were almost chest to chest. "I don't believe you." He said in a low voice. I kept silent with my gaze stuck on his.

Suddenly, there was a pulling sensation emanating from inside of me. I felt my eyes go slack and there are a hollowness in my head that had me confused. "Jo, do you know-"

Eric stopped mid-sentence. He closed his eye for a minute before opening them again and giving a small smile. "Nevermind." He concluded and I was almost back to feeling myself. "Let's go."

I followed him back to the car and buckled up. "You were glamouring me." I stated. I didn't need him to confirm it true, rather wanted him to know that I recognized it for what it was. When he didn't reply, I pressed on. "Why did you stop?"

The vampire's mouth opened to reply but closed again as a look of distaste took him over. He retrieved his buzzing phone from his pocket and proceeded to answer it. "This is Northman." He stated.

After listening a moment, his eyes narrowed and he switch to a foreign language. I listened to his tone and deduced a curse towards the end.

"Grab your bag and get out of the car." He said exiting the driver seat. I did as he asked finding Eric was on one knee with his back to me. "Hop on; we're flying."

"Okay..." I flung my purse strap across my body and took a deep breath before wrapping myself around Eric's strong torso. He stood as soon as I had locked both my arms and legs together. My body was wanting to react in so many contradicting ways until the wind hit my face and I realized we were flying. Then it was all down to holding on for dear life.

My eyes couldn't handle staying open so I kept them closed and leaned my face against Eric's spine. We were only in the air a few minutes before I was set down in the Fangtasia parking lot.

We had landed just in front of my car and I was getting the hint.

Eric looked me over for a second before fixing some of my crazy hair. I blushed realizing my braid had come completely undone, the tie long gone. "I have been summoned." He informed me.

"Well, thank you for the thrilling evening." My smile was true. It had been an amazing experience to test a vampire's unique abilities. I was still unsure how to feel leaving our conversation about why I was of interest to a powerful and old vampire but feigning ignorance felt like the easier option.

I nodded to Eric in a goodbye and turned towards my Saab. A strong grip took hold of my upper arm. "I'm not done with you." My body froze in place with his words. His chest met my back and I felt myself tense. "I won't be for a very long time." Eric had spoken clearly and softly into my ear. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and I wanted to curse him for it. "Expect me at eight tomorrow."

And like that he was headed to the back entrance. Quick fingers keyed in a code on a number pad outside the door which resulted in a click. The door was pulled open and my tormentor passed through without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Work flew by the next afternoon. My suddenly busy social schedule had me feeling anxious but I used that discomfort to fuel a cleaning spree. It was too easy to replay the conversations of the previous evenings over and over as I made my way through my office.

Teasing words were exchanged between co-workers about what could be causing my odd behavior. Of course a man was involved. That was apparently the only reason for a young single woman to act out of character. The fact that they were right made my embarrassment worse.

I was going mad. What it came down to was the fact that Eric had turned my world upside down without even doing anything. He had infected my mind and there was no going back. I was torn between analyzing every little detail or word I could remember or trying to find a comfort in denial.

By the time I packed up to head home, I was feeling mentally exhausted. My phone buzzed as I crossed the parking lot. It was Molly and though I had no idea what to tell her, I was sure she would hunt me down if she wasn't filled in soon.

"Yellow." I greeted after seating myself in my car.

"Were you ever going to call me?" She sounded miffed. I guess I could understand given the subject who had shown interest in me. He was pretty interesting and I would be hungry for information in her shoes.

A sigh escaped me before I tried to formulate something concrete to tell my friend. "Yes. I just hadn't gotten a chance." We had discussed a broad outline of Eric and I's conversation at the club on the way home on Saturday night.

"Bull." She spouted from the other end of the line.

"Are you home?" I asked. If we could do this in person I was going to be able to spit it out a lot easier.

When I arrived, Molly was sitting on her front step having a cigarette. I pulled one out and joined her. I usually only smoked when I drank, but felt this conversation was deserving of one.

I took a seat and a drag before starting. "So, I saw Eric again last night."

"At Fangtasia?" Molly questioned.

"We met there but didn't go in. We drove to this- cliffside and he was all cryptic and intimidating-"

"Wait." She paused me with a hand up. "Why were you there?"

I thought about how to answer for a minute, slowly exhaling the smoke that had filled my lungs to buy some time. "It was really beautiful." I said turning to face my friend. "I think he is trying to woo me."

Laughter burst out into the evening air. "Woo?!" She repeated.

"Yes." I confirmed. "I don't know how else to explain what he is doing. But he wants me to trust him... and want him." I spoke the last part softly knowing my cheeks reddened just thinking about him wanting me to lust for him. Didn't take much.

I wasn't one to sleep around or even date for that matter. There had been a couple of previous relationships that had hit the major physical milestones though. Needless to say, any woman who had tasted pleasure knew without doubt that Eric Northman could deliver.

"So, why haven't you slept with him?" Molly asked as if I was stupid and hadn't thought of that.

My gaze went down to my phone to check the time. I didn't have long before expecting Mr. Northman and with that realization I felt my heart pound.

"He's coming over." I barely spoke above a whisper.

Molly gaped at me. I had been treating her previous question as rhetorical but realized how my statement sounded in sequence.

"When?" She demanded.

My eyebrows raised in response to her expression, quelling whatever scenario she had conjured. "Don't get any ideas." I let my gaze drop. "Tonight."

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "How does he know where you live?"

I thought about that for a moment. "I'm assuming his vampiric expertise or connections? Maybe Google?" I hadn't thought to question Eric when he had implied he knew where I lived, but I was confident he could figure such basic information out.

"Speaking of which, I should get home so I can change."

"Into something a little less comfortable?" Molly leered.

I rolled my eyes at her and we both stood to hug.

Suddenly a worried look overtook my best friend's face. "As much as I joke, and as tough as you are..." She paused obviously forcing words out. "You need to be careful."

I nodded. "I know." I didn't want to say the next part but felt I had to voice it out loud to someone. "I think I trust him."

Molly's worry turned stern. "Has he used his Jedi Mind Tricks on you?"

"No, no. He started to glamour me last night, but stopped."

This had her attention all over again. "Why?" She asked.

"He was trying to get me to admit I might understand what he wants from me but decided he would rather torment me until I willingly say so." I heaved a breath feeling slightly better about getting some of my thoughts off my chest.

Though vampires were now part of the natural world, it still didn't make my predicament any more socially acceptable. Not that I necessarily cared what the world thought, but I wasn't trying to be reckless. Somehow I was failing miserably.

"I gotta go." I said depositing my cigarette butt into the coffee can on the landing. One more hug- tighter than normal- and I was off.

It was unusual to have Molly so worried for me. How had Eric managed to impact so much so quickly?

Once I was home and changed into jeans and a tee, I put my kettle on for some tea. There was a four pack of TruBlood in the fridge. O negative was all the local grocer had in stock, so that was what I got. The cashier had said it was the most popular. Somehow, that didn't make me feel better, considering I'm the same type.

I was sitting on the couch with a mug of Kava and my Kindle when I heard a knock. A quick glance up to my clock read 8:02.

Once I had the door open, I took just a moment to savor the sight before me. Eric was so tall and picturesque in stature. I was suddenly self-conscious in his presence. Should I have maybe put a little effort into my appearance? My life was low maintenance and I liked that. This sense of wanting to impress someone of such power was intimidating. That I didn't like.

Eric smiled as he watched me taking him in. "Eric." I said in acknowledgement.

"Jo." He mirrored. "Would you like to invite me into your humble abode?" His eyes felt hot on mine as he hovered in the doorway, myself just out of reach.

I had already thought about this long and hard and my decision had been made. "Eric, would you please come in?" I stepped backwards into the center of the kitchen as the towering vampire stepped over the threshold and regarded my furnishings.

Like a good little hostess, I microwaved a TruBlood for my guest. I held my thumb over the top and tipped the bottle upside down a couple of times before handing it to him.

Eric took the bottle with one and hand and my wrist with the other. He set the bottle down on the kitchen table before bringing my hand up to his mouth. The flesh of my thumb was red with residue from the synthetic blood. I had planned to run it under the tap, but my vampire friend seemed to have other ideas. His gaze caught mine as he flicked his tongue over my thumb. I felt my breath hitch and Eric pulled me forward so that I was flat against his chest. "Your blood would be a thousand times better." His lips were at my ear tickling with each syllable.

I was busy fighting hyperventilation when, as quick as we had come together, he backed away from me.

"As much as I'd rather drink from you, that will have to wait." Eric collected the TruBlood and took a swill. His face looked less than pleased.

My breath recovered, I motioned towards the living room. I made a beeline for my tea and took a gulp before turning back to my guest. "So what's the plan for this evening?" I sat back in my usual spot on the loveseat.

Eric followed suit taking the spot next to me. I curled my legs underneath myself so I could face him better and he propped an arm over the back to angle himself as well.

He took another drink before replying. "I have been thinking of different ways to trick you." Eric's head tilted back over the back of the couch. His eyes stayed on mine, but I kept my mouth shut. My attention was captured but there was no point in interrupting now. There was more to come.

"Jo, you are making me break all my rules." His head lifted and then his whole body. To be sitting and looking up at a pacing six-foot-whatever vampire is very unnerving.

I wanted to apologize but believed that that was not what Eric wanted to hear. Instead, I decided to try and steer him. "Eric?"

Blue blazed towards me. "You are proving to be too accommodating for my expectations." His figure was suddenly back on the loveseat but much closer than before. "It makes me impatient." He moved his face into my neck again but this time brought his hand up behind my head to release my hair from its elastic. I heard him inhale and felt his nose trace my hairline before his lips met my neck.

My chest was heaving and I felt dumbfounded at the stupor he had put me in. Was I going to jump his bones or push him off of me?

I put a small amount of pressure on Eric's chest and he moved back of his own accord. "As much as I could definitely enjoy this under the right circumstances, you were trying to spit something important out." I raised my eyebrows and Eric let out an unnecessary sigh as he leaned back dramatically. His long form enveloped the loveseat with my compacted figure squished into the corner.

"What's the trick?" I asked wondering if I really wanted to know.

Eric stayed silent a moment before rearranging himself so that he was a bit more righted in his seat. He looked at me with a seriousness that told me had changed gears. "I need you to drink my blood."

I felt my ears ring. I had definitely not heard right. My lungs filled and emptied but I felt as if I was suffocating. There had been a thought in my mind that he might request such a thing but I didn't think that would have come up until it was time. If Eric did really want to turn me then I was fairly certain that was part of the process.

"I'm not ready." My voice was a whisper. That was probably the only thing to keep it from shaking.

Eric was back in front of me but with a gentle look in his eyes. His hands took mine and he rubbed my knuckles as he spoke. "I was going to come up with some elaborate scheme to get you to ingest my blood. I came up with several in fact. Some I might share with you oneday." A smile formed and he continued. "Then I realized that I didn't need a plan for you."

I looked at our hands for a moment. His had killed and loved and created and destroyed for a thousand years. Mine... my hands were young and soft and nimble. Yet, they felt so strong wrapped in his grasp.

"When you drink my blood I will be able to track you." My gaze shot up at this. "This is necessary," He continued. "I need to make sure that I can find you if you are ever in danger. My blood in your system will also claim you as mine. This means no other vampire can touch you without invoking my wrath."

I took a deep breath. This was just a stepping stone to his final goal. I wasn't dying tonight, but Eric was assuming a lot about my willingness to be compliant. "What else?" I asked.

"You will temporarily be stronger and have heightened senses. I will feel your emotions stronger. And you will feel an increased attraction to me."

Laughter escaped me as I questioned whether or not the last part was possible.

"What?" Eric questioned. He seemed perturbed.

"Well you already seem pretty in tune with those last things." I stated.

A smile graced his face again. "Nothing to lose right?"

"You are a good salesman." I joked. I knew he was looking for a real answer but I was too busy trying to figure out if this was a dream to make a mental pros and cons list.

"Jo." Eric moved a hand from mine and brought it to his mouth. I watched as his fangs shot out with a click. He pushed his thumb up into the point of a glistening fang and brought it back down to examine the deep crimson beading on his skin. "I would never hurt you."

I eyed the blood warily and looked back up into the vampire's gaze. "Why do you want me to do this?"

Eric frowned as he watched his wound close but spoke nonetheless. "I have great plans for you and I don't want anyone thinking they can claim you for their own. This," He brought his now healed thumb up, "will make you mine." He swiped at the nonexistent mark where he had punctured his flesh.

"I don't believe I am in any more danger than what I should expect from everyday life." I countered.

"I bring danger." The words rang through the air and I had an epiphany about my current situation. Eric was asking me to choose him. He was showing me a new path in life; one that was full of danger and lust and monsters. Did I want that?

He waited patiently as I thought about how little I knew about him and what his life was like. This was an out. An opportunity to head back to normality.

I hated normality. But I also wasn't prepared to sell my soul.

"I'm not promising anything." A sly grin crept on to Eric's face with my words. "And you could stand to look a little less villainous."

"What exactly aren't you promising?" He purred.

I huffed, agitated that he was so intent on making me say it. "I'm not offering you my life, my blood, or my body. Without explicit consent." My cheeks reddened with the last part, but there was no denying the attraction between us.

Eric moved quickly this time, bringing his thumb up to my mouth almost instantaneously. In my surprise, I reacted fast as well, taking the bleeding skin into my mouth. The taste was a cross of sweet and bitter and I felt myself suck on the wound without thought.

A breath escaped Eric in an erotic way and I saw his eyes smouldering down at me. He slowly removed his thumb, tugging on my bottom lip as he did.

We were both just staring at each other as I noticed the lighting in the room change. I looked around to see every light fixture glowing extra bright. I squinted and looked back to Eric to question if he was seeing the same thing.

His gaze was still on me and in a very predatory way. He moved in slowly, hands wrapping around my hips and pulling my body so that I was prone on the loveseat. His weight rested between my legs, one falling off the side of the couch.

Lips met mine and I was shocked that my hips immediately bucked against the man hovering over me. A low growl escaped him as he picked me up by my bottom. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he carried me to my bedroom. Once I was deposited on the comforter, Eric flipped back around to switch the light on. His eyes were hooded as he sauntered towards me.

My body was on fire. I wanted him more than anything in my life. There was a physical need and he seemed to be getting lost in it too. I would try and touch or kiss a part of Eric only to find clothes in the way and my once dexterous hands were so shaky from my need of him that I was too clumsy to do anything about it. I felt like an addict for something I had never tasted.

A frustrated groan escaped me in another failed attempt to gain access to Eric's pants. A chuckle sounded in response as strong hands lifted my shirt over my head. Eric sucked in a breath before nuzzling in between my breasts. His large hands cupped my bossom before reaching around to unclasp the back. A tongue lapped over one of my nipples before the straps had even made it down my arms.

I was in heaven. Eric's mouth worked wonders on my breasts as he expertly slipped my jeans out from under me. I was left in my midnight blue underwear while he wore everything but his jacket. I attempted to work on his layers again but he just swatted me away to take my body over.

Eric stared at me as he worked my last piece of clothing off. He ran a hand over me adding pressure right where need be. "Mmh. You are soaked." He purred and I felt myself twitching against him. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as he began to work his fingers at my entrance.

I thought my mind might explode if somewhere else didn't first. The pleasure had me in a trance and I was basking in it completely when Eric's phone rang.

A curse rung out in a foreign language and I writhed against the contact that remained through the distraction of him trying to silence it through his pocket. The ring tone ended and we both locked eyes through a lust filled haze. Just as he began to tease me again, the stupid electronic phone jingle restarted.

Eric ripped his phone from his pocket, locked at the caller ID, and proceeded to smash his phone into the far wall. With the distraction gone, the vampire's attention was back on me.

His hands alone had me screaming in a matter of minutes. I was so drained I wasn't able to move for a solid minute. The ecstasy running through my body sending jolts of pleasure all the while.

"Where is your phone?" Eric called from the living room.

I had lost track of him in my blinding from bliss. "In here." I answered. I pointed to the nightstand three feet from my head when Eric walked back in. He smiled and slowly climbed over me to get to it. Body hovering over mine, he swiped my cell open and found the keypad.

There was only the sound of the line ringing as I let my hands sneak up to caress Eric's torso. His eyes closed in response and his body melted into mine a little more.

I could hear some sort of greeting on the other end. Eric's eyes flashed open as he interrupted. "What is so important?" He questioned. I saw a mild look of surprise don his face before he sat up to hear the rest. "I will be there shortly." He hung up and tossed my phone to land near my shoulder.

"I must go. Duty calls." Monotone.

I propped myself up on one elbow so that I could face him better. Eric leaned into me and we savored a slow but sensual kiss before he stood to slip an arm through his leather jacket.

Watching him dress was both frustrating and beautiful. "I have plans tomorrow, but I'm free Wednesday evening." Worries about sounding desperate swirled around in my head as I rose to collect my robe. I slipped my wrists through the lavender silk sleeves and attempted to lift my arms but felt resistance.

With the cloth pooled around my elbows, Eric threaded his arms through mine to caress the front of my body. My back melded to him and we moved together for a moment. "Your dreams will have you wishing you didn't make me wait to fuck you."

His hands held me against him as my knees went weak. I felt the air rush out of me with desire and I turned in place to face him. "I want you to fuck me now."

A low growl sounded as Eric enveloped my mouth with his own. His teeth tugged at my lips and his hands started to move down my body again before he ripped himself from me and stared me down.

"I have to go." He was telling both for us and I felt empowered at his dishevelment.

"Okay." I said pulling the silk of my robe over my naked breast very slowly.

I watched Eric's gaze follow the movement before he snapped his eyes up to my own. "I will see you soon lover."

And he was gone.

I heaved a _big_ sigh and traced Eric's steps to the door to lock the deadbolt. Sure, speeding out was cool and all but it doesn't leave time to properly secure a door. I guess vampires don't have to worry about home security. _Pro._

Was I really starting a list? Was I entertaining this thought? I made my way back to my bedroom to re-clothe in something a little more lounge worthy while I pondered. A t-shirt and bed shorts would do.

My next stop was my mug of, now cold, tea when I came across a smashed smartphone. Tiny shards littered the carpet and I switched gears to the urgency of Eric's news. The vampire's got drama. _Con._

He said he brought danger and I had ignored that warning in light of thrill seeking. Every experience with Eric held an adrenaline rush. He was new in the best way and his otherworldliness was intoxicating. I found myself wanting him all over again and was taken aback. How could I crave him so instantly? I thought back to what he said about the effects of his blood and figuratively slapped myself.

I was starting to believe that Eric Northman had perfected the art of suggestion. He knew how to prey on whomever he chose and had done so for longer than I could imagine.

This was all obvious. My problem was in figuring out if this was all a rouse. For what, I couldn't fathom, but I was still skeptical. Was he really trying to sell me that he could be so enthralled by me?

I had that to ponder as I cleaned up his mess.


	4. Chapter 4

After work the next day, I made my way over to my friend Amy's house in the next town over. She owned an old house that had been converted into a duplex. She and her boyfriend David rented out the bottom half while they remodeled the upper unit.

I parked on the street and made my way around to the back stairs. A knock on the door before letting myself in had been the routine for years. "Ello, ello!" I called making my way through the laundry to the kitchen.

"Good timing!" Amy held a stemless wine glass with rose to me.

A grin enveloped my mouth with thanks. "Perfect." I chimed before a sip.

My Tuesday nights were spent painting with wine. Sometimes we doodled or made food, but it was always a relaxing and creative evening. We did a lot of venting about work, relationships, and whatever life was throwing at us at the time. Hence the subject of vampires.

Amy was staring at me digesting what I told her about my insanely fast-paced vampire relationship. She was a bit more level headed than Molly and she had me beat in responsibility. As a nursing student who also ran a Kung-Fu studio and owned a rental property, her ambitiousness was an obvious strong suit.

But more than anything, I trusted that she knew me well enough to properly gauge the situation.

My best friend took a deep breath and then looked like she was going to speak before holding one finger up to signal for me to wait. She finished the pink tinged liquid in her glass and exhaled before continuing. "The real question here is: do you want to be a vampire?"

I felt my eyes go wide as I was faced with what I couldn't stop thinking but had refused to acknowledge. "No." It was an automatic response.

Amy waited, keeping silent so that I could elaborate.

"I mean, that's ridiculous right?" I kept her gazing hoping she would affirm my statement. "Just because vampires are real doesn't mean we live in a world where people are volunteering willy nilly to join the undead."

"Some have." She countered.

"That doesn't make it less ridiculous." I huffed.

"Jo, three states are trying to add legal vampirization to their ballots in the next voting. For consenting adults only, of course.

"I'm not trying to talk you into it, but you are not close minded. Don't pretend you are to make this easier." Her gaze told me she was seeing into whatever future she could imagine with me as a member of the skeleton shift.

I sighed knowing I couldn't properly lie to save my life. "You know I've always wanted more." My voice had dropped a decibel.

She nodded and we reminisced on our high school days, when we used to dream of fantastical lives made out of daydreams and fueled by beliefs that there was more to the world than we were being taught.

"What about kids?" She asked. Onto the tough question.

I felt my face lose all trace of joy. Kids had been something I wanted, but I felt like my lack of relationships was a testament to my inability to settle down. There was a sense of wonder that kept me from being satisfied with the idea of settling down with the average Joe.

We would be terrible together- Jo and Joe. With their 2.5 children and a white picket fence. The fact was, that I loved kids but didn't know how to accept the life of a wife and mother.

The night ended shortly after the lovely topic of being infertile by choice fizzled out. I made my way home glad to have gotten Amy's input even if it left me melancholy.

Later that evening, I sang to the music emanating from my phone while I did my dishes. My voice echoed solo as an incoming text interrupted Pandora's streaming of _Shadowboxer._ I rushed to get my hands dry to check it but caught myself in the action and mentally slapped myself for getting in such a tissy. There had been no word from Eric, but I was bound and determined I wasn't going to be the one to contact him.

Lo and behold, I didn't have to.

_Meet me at Athena's Wardrobe tomorrow at 8:30. _Eric's message came across as so straight forward yet so incredibly cryptic at the same time. The store wouldn't even be open at that hour. I pondered what on Earth he was planning.

Either way, it appeared I had plans. There was an excitement that flowed through me at the prospect of my next adventure with the blonde vampire that I've been letting invade my life. And I was liking it.

Before I had a chance to respond, another text came through.

_I'll take that as a 'Yes.'_

I felt myself flush as the realization that he could feel my emotions now. He was God-knows-where and could tell I was ellated from a few drops of his blood. I took a deep breath and decided a response was still the polite thing to do.

_Indeed. _It felt lame to speak that way to someone so cultured, but it was my natural response with my social circle and Eric did say he wanted to get to know _me. _Well here I am.

After the dishes were finished, I moved to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and hair before slipping off my tee so it could be replaced with a slinky nightgown. I crawled into bed trying to think about anything but Eric Northman. He had warned me of what was to come, but I was most concerned with trying to deny him the satisfaction of feeling my lust for him. If only I could stay strong during my unconscious state.

_His hands were on me; every part of me all at once. At least that was what it felt like. I couldn't see anything. The blackness was absolute. I could hear my breathing, but that was all. My feet slid up and down the sheets, tangling in the top layer which constricted my writhing._

"_The noises you make are intoxicating." He mused into my ear. I could feel the lightest breath with his words. There was no heat behind it, but the vibrations that ran through me had me straining to try and reach him. As hard as I tried, my arms were restricted to the corners of the bed. I whined in protest and shook my head to try and discover some release._

_Suddenly, his hands were at my face. They traced my lips and then grazed up past my nose to my temples and through my hair as it splayed out around me. His movements seemed to cure my blindness as flecks of light came into view around us. My vision slowly cleared to reveal the vampire adonis and myself laid out on my bed with a plethora of candles lit around us. They lined the room to illuminate our figures; the shadows accentuating the curves of my soft body. His sharp lines contrasted boldly and continued to trace up each arm as they laid out towards the top corners of the mattress. Soft cuffs attached straps to the bed-frame keeping my body in place._

"_I can't wait any longer…" His words lost their strength towards the end. I wasn't sure what he wanted in that moment, but I couldn't imagine denying him anything he could ask from me._

_My eyes locked with his. "I'm yours." I spoke with certainty despite my hooded gaze and breathy voice._

_His hands were back in my hair and he gripped causing me to hiss. He snarled in response before bringing his mouth to mine. We shared an urgent kiss that would be worthy of the End of Days. Oxygen was greedily taken in after our lips disconnected and I was aware of my obnoxiously loud breathing again. Why were humans so noisy?_

_I was distracted from my scolding as his lips moved down my jaw and into the crook of my neck. A sigh escaped me as a pressure formed from his sucking before it was turned into a piercing jolt from his fangs. I hadn't even heard them descend over my ragged breaths._

_My lungs worked overtime as the rush of his drawing my blood only increased the flow. Fingers twitched as they desperately yearned to touch my assailant. His hands were still gripping my hair as his body began to envelope me; crushing my frame beneath him in his fervor. I gasped as my once grasping hands curled in with the onsetting weakness._

_A grunt of sorts escaped me in protest as he continued to drink hungrily. I wanted to make more of a fuss but realized I had waited too long to object. My voice was as useless as my trapped body. _

_I found my gaze vacant as it faced a group of candles that were dripping over their edges. The pillars had steady streams of red wax that flowed down the length of them to continue down the finished wood of the nightstand. Soon there would be a pool collecting on the carpet. Why was he always ruining my bedroom floor?_

_I continued to watch the flow of melted wax as my vision tunneled. It was then, when I felt his hands replaced by those of Death upon me, that I tasted his blood as it poured down my throat, thick and bitter and sweet all at once._

_One word echoed out in finality. "Mine."_

My eyelids shot open and I felt my pulse pounding. That wasn't what I had expected at all. Air rushed in and out of my lungs until I realized that my hands as well as the tip of my nose was becoming numb and cold. I had to stop hyperventilating or I was going to pass out.

Closing my eyes, I counted in my head while I tried to find a rhythm for my breathing. A moment went by and I felt my heart start to slow before my phone went off, startling me again. I grabbed the glowing device and slid my finger to the volume button to silence it but stopped short when I read _Eric Northman_ on the screen followed by an emoji that looked like vampire fangs. When had he had time to do that?

Fingertip hovering over the green answer key, I hesitated for only a moment before connecting the line. "Eric?" I spoke quickly so as to fit his name between breaths that were still slightly too fast.

"What is wrong?" He asked. His voice was concerned and strained as if he were trying to contain his urgency.

I took a deeper breath to continue to slow my body's panic. My jaw was slightly chattering and I realized there was an evident coldness to my body. A quick glance at my phone told me it was 3:27am. I pulled the comforter up further around me before settling in against my pillows.

"I had a dream." I took a measured breath. "You were there. It started out erotic," My lungs were working in time now. "But then you killed me."

No response.

"You didn't mention dreaming of my own demise." I waited a moment before growing impatient with the silent treatment. Thankfully, my panic attack seemed to have passed for the most part. I was chillier than should be bundled in blankets but my body was beginning to shut down now that the adrenaline was draining from my system. I could feel my eyelids drooping and my grip on my phone slacking.

"Jo." Eric's voice was soft as if he were rousing me through the phone. I stirred and made a noise of incoherent nothings. "I'm glad you are alright now. Get some sleep."

I recognized the soundlessness of the line going dead. With my eyes already closed, I deposited my phone back on the nightstand just before falling back into the abyss.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning left me without remembering anymore dreams. I was thankful after the state that I had found myself in only hours before. It was certainly alarming, the effect that I had experienced the pull of death so strongly. I felt a shiver run down my spine in queasy remembrance.

I got ready for work in a sluggish manner but made it out the door nonetheless. The day itself went by fast enough with lots of projects to keep my mind occupied and before I knew it, it was half past five.

My hand hovered over the shut down option on my computer. There was a hesitance to call it a day and I snatched that thought before it could skirt away.

Being a mild workaholic meant that I actually cared about my job. I had a passion for my work and a sense of pride. This being said, I like to book it when that whistle blows. I work hard and then I enjoy the time that is mine.

So why didn't I want to get my butt out the door?

My plans for the evening flowed into the forefront of my mind as the obvious answer. Evidently, last night's scare still had me on edge. Yet Eric's pull appeared to be everlasting.

I stopped off at my house since I had more than enough time to change before heading to the shop. My closet had me feeling dismal as I found myself caring about my appearance again. Ethereal beings had a way of doing that to a girl.

Settling occurred, which had me placing aside an olive cargo dress and black knee high combat boots. The after hours look was decidedly fun considering I didn't tend to go out. Out to a clothing boutique after hours? This would be the first.

A shower and dinner helped to clear my head. I wanted to be on my game tonight despite what Eric had in store. He had caught me off guard last time, which had lead to very pleasant escapades.

My breath hitched as I reminisced on how he had handled my body. His expert touch was all too thrilling. I was consumed with both anticipation and terror in expectancy of what was to come.

Unfortunately, as intoxicating as he was, I knew that if I allowed him to keep the reigns that I would indeed die by his will.

Trying to get back on task, I added some light eye make-up and a dusting of powder before collecting my bag and heading out. The drive was short and I spotted some flashy speed demon of a vehicle in the parking lot. This one was yellow.

I parked a solid three spaces away and still had images floating around my mind of somehow denting or scratching it. Stepping out of my Saab, I noted that there were a few lights still on in Athena's Wardrobe. I made my way to the front, and only, street entrance. I figured there must be some sort of backdoor to check if Eric hadn't made the front accessible.

A swift pull on the door revealed that it was indeed locked. I checked my cell just to make sure Eric hadn't sent further direction. As I was glancing back up, my sight filled with that of the blonde vampire.

Eric Northman was dashing, per usual, but the suit he donned this evening really amped up his handsome. His bright blue eyes were glowing in contrast to the deep navy of his jacket and pants. The pinstripes were ever so close to his eyes, if only a shade darker, while his shirt was a pale grey.

When my gaze made it back to his face, he was wearing a smile as wide as was possible. "You approve?" He teased while he held the door open for me.

"You clean up well." I quipped walking passed him.

Eric was suddenly in front of me. I stopped short but still found myself bracing against his arms to keep from falling into his chest. "Tisk tisk Jo. You forget I can read you." His words were still playful though his stature had begun to morph into something more predatorial.

Something deep in my stomach flipped. There was an erotic danger to Eric that I was enjoying far too much for my fragile human state. I felt my body lean into the vampire before me and he seemed to purr. There was a deep and low sound that emitted as Eric threaded his right hand into my hair to pull my mouth closer. He met me halfway with a passionate but languid kiss.

I hummed as our sensual connection flared inside my veins. The heat I felt from a dead man was astounding. There was a piece of my consciousness, in the _way_ back, that was struggling to remind me where I was.

A tremble shook through me as I took a step back into the open air of the room. I took a shaky breath before looking around the dim shop to distract myself from the pull of Eric's talented mouth. "What are we doing here?" I asked. A hand came up to smooth my vampire companion's lapel. The movement was so automatic that I became distracted by it, letting my digits linger on the expensive material. "And what are you dressed for?" My continuation was more of a thought, spoken softly and absentmindedly.

"This is my way of inviting you to a charity event this weekend." I felt a smile tug at my lips. The idea of being seen on Eric's arm was intimidating, but I was thrilled to get to see a new side of him. I knew I shouldn't let myself become enthralled with him, but it was far too easy. The chemistry was captivating and he was proving to be someone I was beginning to care for.

I wanted to get to know him. I had from the beginning. That was my downfall. I should have known better than to get attached to a vampire. No matter what kind of man he turned out to be, there would be trouble.

Eric's fingertips grazed my forehead then traced over my temple and into my hairline before dissipating. "What are you thinking?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"I thought you could read me." There was a small smile to match my message, but I knew he was waiting and I really didn't feel like jumping onto the '_where is this going?' _path.

"I'd be glad to accompany you. I take it that I am to find a dress?" I spoke with question in my voice. I moved towards the racks trying to gain some distance and a new distraction. Eric's mood reading was becoming inconvenient to my honest nature. I didn't want to have to lie or to walk on eggshells, but there was a newness to the lack of privacy that I wasn't accustomed to.

A shadow followed me into the masses of silk and tulle. "You are distancing yourself from me." The shadow stated.

I pulled a navy blue dress off the rack to inspect, but my frown was directed at Eric's prying. "For someone who has eternity, you like to move awful fast." I deposited the dress back where it came from before turning to gage his reaction.

Eric's face was stonewalled, leaving me clueless to his thoughts.

"What's the rush?" I challenged.

"Life." He said automatically. "You could die tomorrow. And if you don't; if I'm patient, your life will pass in no time to me."

I stood staring at Eric. The way he spoke to me, about me, had me scared. He was right about my fragility and my impending expiration date. But I hadn't made a decision yet. It was a doozy and deserved proper contemplation. Eric, I wanted to accept, but we hardly knew each other. If he wanted me to agree to give him the rights to my life just because he 'saw something in me,' I needed time.

Eric moved forward to bring my wrist to his nose, just as he had the first night we met in his club. "Jo, it is rare for me to be so invested in a human." He took a deep breath with closed eyes before releasing my wrist and meeting my gaze again. His icy blues were penetrating as he moved in to hold me against his chest. I felt him nuzzle into my hair before saying, "I will miss your scent."

I froze at his words. I knew he was referring to the fact that I would lose my human smell once I was undead. He was so determined he was going to change me. There was a sense of powerlessness that washed over me and I felt the hold around my body tighten in the slightest.

"There was a time, not long ago, I wouldn't have hesitated. You would have been mine days ago."

I shifted away so that I could connect our gazes again. "I thought I was yours already?" I questioned in a small voice.

"My blood marks that an old and powerful vampire has laid claim. Only someone stupid and disrespectful would dare touch you." Eric traced my lower lip with his thumb. "But soon," He came in for a kiss then, quick and heated. "We will be like one."

My blood was singing. His touches were growing increasingly distracting and we were delving into some very tense matters. That was the recipe for rash decision-making.

I pushed back from him again wanting to shake off the sweet nothings and find some clarity. "We should probably look at some of these dresses at some point tonight, don't you think?"

Eric moved to a rack at the end of the counter that held the register. I looked like a hold section or possibly pieces to be put back out on the floor. "I've pulled some options already."

I came up beside my vampire personal shopper to see what he had set aside for me. As I flipped through the selection, I realized that they were all in my size and in cuts that would be flattering on me.

My look to him must have been one of disbelief because he chuckled and sped up behind me to press our hips against one another. "I've had enough opportunity to learn your body, though that is only superficial. I'll soon know you inside and out." He purred confidently.

I couldn't get over how everything he did oozed with sex. Knees weak, I clutched the countertop for balance and tried to focus on Eric's second double-meaning in the sense of knowing my thoughts more clearly; as my maker.

"Try this one first." Eric handed me a lacey black mid-calf length number with three-quarter sleeves. I eyed it admiringly before taking it into the dressing room. There was a definite wariness to undressing with Eric so close, even though he _had _seen all of me before.

I made haste of my changing which did nothing productive to my creeping anxiety. When I presented myself, Eric had moved to the opposite end of the shop. He had been looking out towards the parking lot and road before speeding up to me. His gaze flitted over me. "No." He said before moving past me to snatch another dress. This one was slinky in a dark navy and was softer than anything I had felt against my skin.

"Oh." I said before scurrying off to change again. Dress shopping just got exciting. While I did love to dress up, I was not used to high end quality. Hands over head, I held the material of the dress before letting it slip over my body to fall all around me. I stared at my reflection realizing there was no way I could afford anything in this store. It was then that I noticed there wasn't a price tag on either of the pieces Eric had handed me.

Without an actual number to drop my jaw, I let myself enjoy the image before me. There were thick straps with a second set of even thicker off the shoulder straps. The neckline plunged to an impressive V and though I loved the effect on my breasts, that plunge matched with the hip height slit made for quite the statement. One I definitely couldn't live up to.

I knew I had to show Eric to get another dress, but my embarrassment kept me glued in place. "What's the hold up?" He asked from outside the curtain. Of course he could hear that I had been stationary for a few moments now.

Before he could enter the dressing room out of impatience, I poked a hand out from around the curtain. A grand horizontal sweep moved the fabric aside to reveal the lack of modesty provided by the dress.

My personal shopper stood very still. All except his eyes. "No." He spoke but with a heavy voice.

"No?" I questioned. Though I sure wasn't planning on wearing such a number out and about, I couldn't help but feel offended. The dress made me look _good. _"Your eyes are saying something else." I did a slow spin. When I had made full circle, hands were hovering over the silky fabric. It slid against my skin in an intoxicating way that made me writhe in place.

"This dress will be saved for another occasion. One where I can properly show you off." Eric's grip tightened on my hips for just a moment before released me. "For now, I need you in something that won't have you drawing every eye." He turned away to locate the next option for me to try but stopped short when I let out a very ladylike snort.

"Did I say something funny?" The questioning tone also held a hint of annoyance.

"The dress is very flattering- I'm not denying that- but let's not get delusional here." I chuckled, waving off the notion he was insinuating.

Eric squinted at me in thought before resuming his task. "This is the one." He said handing me a burgundy chiffon maxi. The upper chest to the neck was covered in a thick lace pattern that ended in cap sleeves.

"If you knew this was the one, why have me try on the others?" I asked.

"I was cataloging them for later." A cheeky smile appeared.

I looked the dress over and then back to the clothing rack at the two or three more I hadn't tried. It was obvious Eric knew how to pick out women's clothing- so why the show? He could play up his sexual prowess all he wanted, but there was always an ulterior motive. What on Earth was he gaining from having me play his life-sized doll?

"If you are that confident, I don't think I need to try it on. I'll take it, and you can see how it looks when you pick me up for the benefit." I went to take the hanger from his hand, but knew that was only if he let me. He didn't fight me, but his smile had vanished when I met his gaze after carefully draping the garment over my arm. "I'll need shoes."

My mouth twitched as I held back a smile. Though I found his games infuriating at times, it was sort of fun play along. I tried to remind myself that what I was playing with was dangerous. Eric was fire and I was going to get burnt. But the heat provided now was soothing. The temperature was only slowly creeping up and if I didn't pay attention, my playmate would distract me to my death.


	6. Chapter 6

The mirror was going to have me memorized. I would stand in front of it and inspect my reflection before running off to fix this stray hair or that clump of mascara. I gave myself more time than ever before to try and fit in with the eternally radiant.

Soon, Eric would be here in all his black tie glory and I would still be me in an expensive dress. Not that he wasn't offering the one thing I was currently complaining about. If I let Eric turn me, would I finally see myself as beautiful? That thought held me for a moment. I gave a light shake of my head to dispel such distractions.

My eyes shot back up to my reflection, on a mission to make sure I hadn't toppled the half up-do I had worked tirelessly for. The silver of my chopsticks shone bright back at me and I took a moment to remind myself of the security I had delicately placed throughout my ensamble. Aside from my chopsticks, I had a silver ring on my right hand. Vampires don't shake hands which makes the placement more casual and provides optimal use on my end, being right-handed.

The final trick up my sleeve was a packet that looked like birth control pills in my purse. Instead of hormones, the tablets contained very small amounts of liquid silver. If ingested, it would not kill a vampire, but make them very sick.

A knock on the door alerted me to my escort's arrival. My thoughts had made me oblivious to the sounds I should have heard from the, no doubt, twelve cylinder sport car in my driveway. I internally scolded myself and straightened to answer the door.

Meeting Eric's gaze made my insides melt. I wondered if being his 'child' would dissolve or intensify that effect.

"You look resplendent." His words were just as softening. Especially when he was showering me in compliments.

I blushed, and I was sure he could tell through the powder. "You look very dashing as well."

"I know." Man was he quick. "You mentioned before." And there was that damn smirk again.

The ride was quick and valet service had me already feeling out of place. My hesitance peaked just outside the threshold. I knew Eric's paper-stock invitation gave him a 'plus one,' but the instinct inside me told me I shouldn't be here. I made my heeled feet keep their pace as we legitimized our presence by handing off the embossed invite.

"Eric Northman," A greeting came. It came from a man about half the viking's height. I wasn't sure if his minimal height was something natural or other-worldly, but chose to ask about that later. "What a pleasure to see you. You must speak with Veruca before the night's over. She had been dying to reconnect."

"I will." Eric assured with a sincere smile and a small dip of his head.

The tiny man then looked to me and in an attempt to keep up with proper etiquette, I did a similar bow only slightly deeper. "Good evening." I said hoping I wasn't supposed to be silent. I didn't do very well at being the silent guest, meant to stick to the walls and not engage in casual conversation.

I received a head nod and I felt comforted that my first encounter had seemingly gone smooth. For all I knew, the man could have been about to pounce but I doubted the organizer would have set a loose cannon at the door. My eyes flicked up to see a small smile on Eric's face. I chose to follow him further into the hall without interruption.

The exquisite inner furnishings and wall and ceiling murals held me captive until I reminded myself that gatherings of vampires were not places to get lost in the decor. The intricately carved wood and antique glassware would be something that I hoped to get a chance to fully appreciate at a later date.

If Eric was noticing my fluctuating mood, he didn't let on. I knew the hardest part of being aware in a vampire filled environment was successfully appearing the opposite. An alert human was cause for unease in a community that expected to be in charge without question. Us guests, were meant to trust those with the power to, to protect us from the danger they exposed us to.

Like some sick vampiric Stockholm Syndrome.

_Not a party appropriate topic._ I reminded myself that this was a test in more than one way. Sure Eric had his secret reasonings as well as the obvious, but I was testing myself as well. It was time to see if I was really meant for something more and I just had a _feeling _that tonight was going to give me a chance to find the answer.

Walking further into my ornate surroundings left me in awe of those I was attempting to fit in with. The decadence donned by vampires and humans alike was stunning. My jewelry was practically nonexistent in comparison to this glitz. The perfect cover for my arsenal had just been handed to me.

_Maybe I could do this._

A gentle touch reminded me of my escort as he ushered me towards a less crowded corner. Once settled against a gleaming pillar, Eric leaned in close as to speak as softly as my average hearing could discern. "Would you like to dance?"

He deliberately let an unnecessary breath coast along my neck. Fingertips traced the path of goosebumps that formed on my arm. I couldn't even complain, knowing that this sort of behavior was something I should learn to expect if I was going to continue to remain in the company of Eric Northman.

"I would love to." Came my reply as I made a silent wish to be a good 'follower' on the dance floor. I assumed, at this point, that Eric was either well informed or intuitive enough to realize I would not know the proper steps that would compliment the string quartet located across the room.

A hand clasped my own and we found a section of open floor to occupy. I watched our feet for a few counts before catching on to the simple step we began following. I smiled at Eric and became lost in his eyes. I should have known better than to meet his gaze while in such a romantic setting. Though a small part of me was trying to stay observant, it was hard not to get lost in the extravagance and beauty of the moment. It was a dream come true to share this experience… And surely Eric understood the effects I was feeling.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts to reconnect with my surroundings. Eric left a confident smirk plastered on his face as he nonchalantly eyed the room. His appearance would be convincing enough of contentment in our embrace.

Our current position, which was ever changing with our movements, had me feeling vulnerable. I may have brought measures to help defend myself in a hostile situation, but it was near impossible to be prepared.

Just as I was successfully fighting off the unease that mass vampire company can breed, I was lead in a new direction. Eric and I were still 'dancing' though he was shifting us towards the back wall. As soon as we were on the outer edge of flowing bodies, Eric's hand took my wrist.

We moved towards an immense hallway lined with massive art pieces in delicately carved frames. "Eric-"

"Hush." He pulled me further down the hall before pinning me against the wall. Lips crashed on mine, and though it would have been easy to drift into the bliss of the blonde giant smothering me, I knew there was something I was missing. I attempted to catch my breath by turning my head but Eric countered me.

"I don't mean to interrupt-" A female voice called from behind the Viking. "Oh wait, I do." A chuckle faded out as Eric's posture became rigid. He took a step back, pushing me off to the side before I could catch on to what was happening.

The couple of feet between us created a buffer for the attacks that soon flew back and forth. Movements too fast to track still resonated sounds of ripping and gushing until I realized that I either needed to get out of the way or help.

There comes a time when, as a vampire's companion, you realize they are not invincible. This moment became real when I saw Eric drop to his knees. I had of course thought he _must_ be strong enough to defeat this stranger, but for all I knew, she could be twice his age and therefore twice as powerful.

Blood seeped from both vampires, though it was obvious that Eric had been dealt the more devastating blows. His assailant now stood over him in his weakened state. She looked to match my heeled 6' though more of her height was made up with her shoes. Long cornsilk blonde hair was tied back into a dramatic high ponytail. Out of the way, just where I wanted it.

I didn't think as my actions took place. My footsteps were ignored as non-threatening. That is, until I wrapped my silver laden hand on the female vampire's long elegant neck. She squealed but was caught so off guard I had time to jam the silver chipstick in my other hand straight into her neck. Her cry turned to a gargle and she dropped right in front of Eric. His eyes were on me where I stood; towering above the two powerful creatures before me.

"Jo…" The raspy voice that called for me woke me from the stupor I had fallen into. I pushed assassin Barbie over and made sure she was going to stay down before crouching down to Eric's level. "I need blood."

Through the fog of adrenaline, I felt a spike in my heart due to my hesitance on being fed on. Reluctant, I moved closer knowing I could not deny the 'first aid' my vampire required.

He pulled me close and I felt his blood seep through the fabric of my once beautiful dress. I tried to breath even as I felt the sharp piercing of his fangs on my neck. Almost immediately, I felt Eric's hold on my shoulders tighten. He was feeding with fervor and I was fading from the post near-death high.

I tried to pull away after a moment but was held only tighter. "Eric, please."

My strength was leaving me and healing him. I was okay with that as long as he didn't use this as an excuse to turn me. But even though I trusted him to look after me, I couldn't help but fear being helpless while still deep in a nest of vampires. There was a very real possibility I would be considered the bad guy here. And if that were true, even Eric wouldn't be able to save me. My rash actions might have earned me a death sentence.


	7. Chapter 7

Eyelids struggled to separate as a shrill laugh roused me. I could feel so much of my body aching that I urged to lose consciousness again.

"How are you feeling?" Eric's voice was quiet, as if not to aggravate a migraine. That thankfully, was not one of my symptoms.

I slowly rolled towards the voice, still attempting to clear up my vision. "Where are we?" The room was dark but I could hear party-goers not too far away.

"I moved us to one of the guest rooms upstairs. We won't be disturbed here." I felt the mattress depress in front of me as Eric placed himself alongside my body. "I would like to give you more of my blood so that it may heal you." His face was very close to mine.

Even in the darkness, I could feel the intensity of his gaze. His eyes that saw through the abyss between us. I knew I must have been a mess. The blood that coated my once gorgeous dress was chill against my skin and I had taken my hair halfway down during the struggle.

The Struggle. Is that what I was going to refer to it as? That time I fought for the life of someone who had warned me of the impending danger by attacking another vampire? Oh yeah, that time.

"I need to be home." I said. The haze around me was causing my anxiety to flare up.

"I'll be happy to escort you out of here, but it would be tremendously helpful for you to have your strength." Eric persuaded.

My eyes closed in an attempt to conceal the hot tears that were forming. "Fine." I breathed. "Just get me out of here." I was breaking. My insides were freezing and I ached everywhere, not to mention the fog that clouded my every thought.

Strong hands guided my body to roll over so that Eric could drape his wrist around at a comfortable angle. "Here." He whispered. His wrist was waiting for my lips to engulf the wound inflicted by his own fangs. I obliged with minimal hesitation.

The taste was much more prominent this time, as could be expected with the increased volume. But there was something more to it. There was a familiarity that made me completely relax as the thick liquid ran down my throat. I gripped Eric's forearm as I lapped the now healing wound.

"That's a good girl."

My hold let go immediately as I turned to face him again. "Don't do that. I'm not a dog."

A chuckle resounded. "It was meant as a recognition of your manners in feeding from me. You are a clean feeder." His thumb and finger held my chin as he delivered a quick kiss. "It's quite convenient."

I stared into the darkness where I supposed his eyeline to be. "Take me home now please."

"As you wish." Eric ushered us out to a balcony at the end of the hall before flying us to my house.

We landed in the driveway and my feet found their way to solid ground. Only, I couldn't seem to hold my own weight. Eric caught me before I even fell, of course. With reflexes like those, it was probably like dealing with a baby learning to take its first steps. "Whoops." I commented.

Before I could try again, strong arms lifted my legs out from under me, leaving my heeled feet dangling, like a true princess.

We made it inside once I retrieved my spare key from under a large jagged piece of quartz. "Thank you. I'd like to go to bed now." I said, wondering if Eric would leave me to deal with the mess that I was, or to try and get something more out of me. My voice was properly conveying my exhaustion and I didn't care if it came out as rude.

Moving into my bathroom, I left the light off. My eyes were still adjusting to the flood lights from the driveway after waking in the dark. I reached up to try and unclasp the button that held the lace around my neck. Tears formed as I fumbled and my breathing became unstable.

Languid fingertips pulled my clumsy hands away and expertly released the clasp. I took a deep breath recognizing my fragility. This was not a good time for the blond adonis to play white knight. Only, I couldn't find the strength to stop him from proceeding.

No words passed between us as Eric stripped the dress from me. He took my hairbrush from the built in shelf and began disassembling my mass of tangles. He turned the water on before stepping between the mirror and myself. I had been watching him work on prepping me for cleansing wondering if this was attractive to him. Did my blood tinged skin smell delicious or of death?

"Where are you right now?" The mountain before me questioned.

"In my house." I replied without a beat.

A sigh escaped him. "That's not what I meant." A finger was brought up to my chin so that I would meet his gaze. Once positioned, his other pointer finger tapped my temple. "Where are you in here? You seem to have found your way to a very dark place." His eyebrows knitted together.

"Ahh," A sad smile graced my features. "You've never had a blood bond with someone with depression, have you?"

His eyes narrowed. "This is a chronic state?" His question felt very clinical.

"Yes," I started. "And I wouldn't say near-death experiences are helpful in managing that." I shed my undergarments where I stood before moving under the stream of the shower, all without meeting Eric's gaze. "Con." I breathed into the steam.

I took my time cleaning every part of myself. Even though I was tired, I knew it would be worth it to sleep feeling fresh. Upon exiting the shower, I retired for the night. Eric was not in my line of sight and I didn't go looking for him.

The next three days held a plethora of reminders for me of my experiences at the benefit. Between the heightened senses, added agility, and the dreams that had me unable to keep thoughts away of the one responsible, I was becoming restless.

"Crusty Crab, this is Patrick." Announced Molly through the phone.

I laughed, "I'm in dire need of a night out. You in?"

"Not even a question. I'll pick you up in thirty."

I had expected nothing less, so I tossed the phone onto my bed while I rummaged through my closet for something comfortable to dance in that wouldn't leave me freezing when we left.

Molly was ten minutes late, which worked out well because I was running late too. I couldn't get Eric's stupid remark about always having a weapon out of my head.

"Let's go already!" She called from the front door.

"Be right there!" I called back, eyeing my various silver jewelry. Grabbing a thin chain and the ring I had used in 'the struggle,' I bounced down the stairs to avoid letting myself agonize over my decisions. "I'm ready." I said, grabbing my keys and flicking off the light.

Once situated in the car, I connected my phone to put some electrocore on to get syked for a night out. "Where to?" I inquired.

"Well," She began in a very drawn out manner. "I thought we might try Fangtasia again."

"What? You know I haven't talked to Eric since he nearly got me killed."

Molly whipped her head to me for a moment before looking back to the darkened streets. The one brief moment was enough to convey her irritation. "And you do realize he is the only guy to ever have enthralled you like that?"

I scoffed. "Oh you mean like how vampires _can_ with their psychic powers? Yes, I'm well aware that he could control my mind."

"But he didn't."

Silence stole the moment. I thought back to my curiosity about the fact that Eric had resisted the urge to control me and how I had fully described that awe to my best friend. "No he didn't." I sighed. "I'm just not sure what he is thinking. Not only did we go through a traumatic experience, but he got a glimpse of my depression and didn't really seem excited about dealing with that. Which… I can't blame him."

"Sounds to me, like the best way to move forward is to, I don't know, discuss it like adults. Or just rip each other's clothes off." A big grin filled her face. Yup, she was imagining my, not boyfriend, naked.

"Did you hear the part about nearly dying?" I questioned.

Molly's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "I did. But you're fine. Better than fine!"

"And you are delusional." I said with finality. "As much as I would like to have a carefree night out, it probably is best to find closure with him."

A heavily tattooed woman manned the door. She was average height but with very tall, jet black hair. Like Kat Von D meets Elvira. "IDs." She demanded with a hand out. She curled her lips ever so slightly at me. Shaking it off as tourism, we both complied and made our way inside. I couldn't help that my eye immediately went to Eric's throne. It was empty, to both my elation and dismay. My emotions were all over the place as I tried to sort out whether or not I actually wanted to see the cause of my restlessness.

"Let's dance." Molly attempted to pull me onto the floor, but I surprised us both.

I mouthed 'shot' and tipped my head to the bar. A cheeky smile filled her face as we shifted direction.

"Two shots of Jager please." I spoke to the bartender. He seemed to appreciate the fact that I didn't shout as he poured the dark thick liquid. His eyes stayed on me all the while donned by a small smile. "Thanks." I pulled the tiny glasses forward and a second of mesmerization had me visualizing blood in its bartender and I exchanged money and Molly and I exchanged sobriety for liquor.

After that, we were focused on enjoying the music and the comfort from dancing in a crowd. As time passed, a few brave souls joined us and we enjoyed another round of shots with the company of a couple that was out on their date night.

"Anything but tequila!" Marsha chimed in.

Louis held her swaying body. "Oh, so you want to remember our new friends?" He laughed. They were good company as we took turns buying rounds in between dancing. As the night passed on, I found myself feeling quite relaxed.

That was, until I felt eyes on me. I had noticed more acknowledgement than normal, which was to be expected with vampire blood in my system, but I had forgotten the most important part.

There was an instant shift of bodies away from me that included any vampire within reach. My heart skipped as I put two and two together. Turning on my heel, I caught blue eyes from across the dance floor. He was filling the entrance to a hallway with his massive frame. It was then that he brought a finger up to curl it towards him. Without waiting for me, Eric turned to enter the doorway to the left.

I turned back to fill Molly in, but she was already aware of our exchange. "I'll be right back." I said, not believing my own assumption.

Heat filled my cheeks as vampires and humans alike parted for me to move through them. "Excuse me." I said more than once, as if those who could hear me cared.

I closed the door upon entering though the music was still audible. Eric was seated behind a large solid wood desk. Papers, utensils, and a laptop were strewn about its surface. Seeing that there was a seat across from his, I moved to sit but was stopped. A torso appeared before me in vampire speed and I looked up to meet the blues that had called to me from across the room.

"I was starti-" I was rudely cut off by Eric's lips and tongue.

He kissed me with fervor. "Don't talk." He spit out between contact. His hands were roaming over my body and I stood in place, dumb and slow. After a moment he backed away. "You do not want this." He stated but his tone was questioning.

I took a deep breath. "I don't know. I don't even know why I'm here." Leaning back against the door I took a moment to appreciate Eric's usual attire. Black on black seemed to be our theme. My own long tank and leggings were a mirror of his tank and jeans.

"To torment me apparently." He took a seat again. I followed suit and took the chair I had been heading for. "Jo, what am I going to do with you?" He leaned back and kept his gaze true.

"Well, I was thinking we should start with clearing the air." I proposed.

A raised brow was aimed my way. "Alright. Why have you not contacted me?"

His question through me off guard. "That's a two way street." I straightened my spine. "And I don't recall needing to check in with you. You can already track my person and my emotions, as per your request."

Eric pulled forward. "That was indeed, of my doing. And I'm sure you can attest that you have not been in danger during our time apart. Therefore, I was not needing to act upon my insight to your location."

I relaxed again. "Segueing into my reasoning- you are right. I haven't been in any danger. And that is a good thing. Something I need to give up by involving myself with you."

Any semblance of emotion lifted from Eric's features. "You do not trust me to protect you." There was no question in his tone this time.

"That's not it." I started.

"There is no other way. Either you experience fear or you trust me." The piercing gaze directed at me narrowed. "Take off your silver when you are with me."

I stood, my restlessness building with my anxiety. "That's not fair." I pulled my ring off and unclasped my chain in a dramatic fashion before gesturing to my person. "Saying I'm not allowed to fear pain or for you because you are apparently invincible is like saying you shouldn't fear for my inevitable death because of your protection." I shook my head, drowning in the convolution.

"I do not _fear _for your demise. I only wish it to be under certain terms."

A scoff escaped me. "That's what you take away from what I'm trying to tell you?"

Strong fingers wrapped around my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. My palm was brought up to Eric's nose. "You are just as delicious as I'd hoped." He inhaled deeply. "There are many things I wish to savor of your human form." He placed a kiss against my veins and it made my heart race. "Mmh. That is something we will not have to let go of. Our connection will only grow."

"Will I ever be who I was before you?" I asked in a whisper.

Eric eyed me. "I would eventually fade from your system if you went long enough without ingesting my blood." He paused but the subtle tightening of his grip told me he wasn't finished. "I don't intend for that to happen."

"So what, you show up on my doorstep once a week and let me suck your thumb." I asked with immediate regret of my wording.

A predatory smile engulfed Eric's face. "Actually Jo, my plan was to bed you nightly and exchange blood with you as I saw fit. It will be much more fun this way."

I was having a hard time swallowing his plans for the future. "Eric, you can't tell me you are going to exchange your booshi club full of lackeys and fangbangers for my lackluster, cabin in the woods lifestyle."

"Of course not. Which brings us to the next phase in our companionship." Hands twirled me to rest my weight against his desk. With trees for thighs, I was effectively trapped. "I would very much enjoy your cooperation in moving in with me." His pride was oozing at this point.

"That's cute. You think if you ask nicely, I'll just give up my life to be your doll?" I asked.

His preemptive satisfaction was dulled. "You've been so cooperative up until now."

"You mean, since my life was in danger?" I hadn't meant to sound so snippy.

"You are perfectly safe with me." Eric reiterated.

I stared him down until something deep in me clicked. There were a lot of unknowns for me about that night that we hadn't resolved but one thing had just become completely clear. "It was another test." I said to myself.

Eric's jaw solidified.

"Otherwise, you have no argument. Just admit it." But I didn't have time before I continued; my revelation spilling out of me. "If I really have nothing to fear, with you protecting me, then why did I need to save your life?" I waited a beat. "Eric?"

After another moment of silence, I pushed the frame before me to try and gain some space. "Let me leave." I demanded.

"It's not that simple."

"In fact, it is. All I need you to do is move." I struggled to shift my weight up onto the desk to swing my legs up and over but I was trapped.

Hands grasped my wrists and shifted my torso to give him my full attention. "This I could not be honest with you about," His eyes shifted under his brow in a serious fashion. "But you were perfect."

I couldn't look away. I couldn't have heard right. "What are you talking about?"

"Jo, you were meant to be a vampire."

I shook my head. "No." He had said it outloud. He _ruined_ it.

Eric jostled my wrists to straighten me out. I stilled my head and met his waiting gaze. "Not every child is chosen with such care. The fact is, I have been completely satisfied with Pamela as my only progeny for many years." He had my full attention as I listened openly. "And then you walked into Fangtasia and reminded me of what potential looks like." A genuine smile spread across his face as he twisted his hold on me to link our fingers. "I will teach you about the pleasures of life as a vampire."

"Did you propose like this to Pam?" I asked, not able to take his words as honesty.

A laugh rumbled through Eric's chest. "I didn't ask Pamela and I'm not asking you." His smile remained but his eyes darkened. "Your cooperation will ensure you the most freedom."

"So how exactly does one sell their soul now that the government has their finger in it?" I leaned back against the contents of Eric's desk. Something poked me in the side so I shifted and removed what turned out to be a stapler. Since I was not receiving a response, I tilted my head back up to see my sire-to-be watching me. "What?" I asked, resting my head back down onto a small stack of folders.

"That's it? You give in?" The question in his voice was skeptical.

"No, that's not it. But I don't really want to fight about it right now so you might as well spin your tale of my happily forever afterlife." I sighed.

Eric grabbed my hands that had been resting on my stomach and pulled me back up to face him. "What is it about this that you don't think you deserve?"

"Eric, you are a thousand year old, rich, gorgeous, vampire with status and power I have never even contemplated. What part of that am I supposed to fit into? How does you having any interest, at all, in me make any sense? Do you see where I'm going with this?" I moved to pull my hands away but the grip on them was true. "Please let me leave." I said exhausted.

Silence was all I received for a moment and I was starting to wonder if Eric was in a vamp sleep-state. "Eric?"

"You really believe all of that." He mused. "Vampirism does wonders for self-confidence." A soft smile greeted me.

I hung my head before meeting Eric's blues again. "You think you can fix me by turning me." I concluded.

"I think I can grant you strength and the ability to become your true self. The woman who is prepared for everything can _do_ anything." Lips crashed down onto mine again and I complied this time.

After a few moments of relishing in the comforts of contact, I broke away for breath. "And this attraction? Is it a ploy to weaken me to your will?"

"I am fabulous at seduction." A hand slid under my butt to pull me up against his own hips while his other hand pulled my head to the side by my hair. A gasp escaped me. "But I'd be lying if I didn't admit how much I've enjoyed your skin, your curves… the noises you make."

A sharp pang surged through my neck and warmth spread across my skin. I groaned and Eric took his que to cease drinking. "Your turn." He cooed, his wrist at his own lips. After a small crunch, he brought the bleeding wound within my reach.

My stomach flipped as I recalled how good his blood tasted last time. "I just had your blood."

"Your point?" Eric frowned as he watched the puncture marks heal. It was deja vu of my first taste.

"It's just- you said it would take time to leave my system and it definitely hasn't been long enough. So I shouldn't need your blood for a while without losing a connection." I explained.

My captor knitted his brow. "Not everything I do is purely logic." Eric bit his wrist again without breaking eye contact. His own blood dripped from his bottom lip. "Some things emanate from pleasure."

I didn't resist this time. Instead I focused on not reacting to the bliss that began coursing through me.

A hum emitted from the torso before me. "You can't hide the thrill my blood gives you. The way I feel in your veins, burning you up from the inside." Eric's lips took the place of his wrist, letting our life-forces mix together.

We broke away and pictured how we must have looked together. Blood drenched mouths and lust filled stares. "I knew red was your color."

And with that Eric finally backed away, giving me room to flee.


	8. Chapter 8

I pulled the length of my tank up to wipe frantically at my mouth. Thinking about walking back through a crowd had my head spinning. I would reek of Eric, plus my own blood. Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

Pam was standing opposite the entrance to the bar. She moved at an angle to reveal a back door behind her. With a look of annoyance she pushed the door open and motioned for me to proceed.

Instinct told me she wouldn't hurt me. Or maybe that was Eric's blood? "Thank you." I said, escaping into the night air. I desperately needed to clear my head. When I had imagined coming here to _chat_ with Eric, I hadn't planned on the shots. But my body definitely knew I needed those shots to face him. I had sabotaged myself.

"Tell me," Pam instructed. "What is your intent with my maker? What do you want from him?"

I jumped a little at her voice, not realizing she had stepped outside with me. Turning to face her, I took in her presence as she waited for me to catch up. "Well, when Eric expressed interest in me, I didn't really feel like I had a choice in the matter." I paused thinking on why I kept coming back.

"His flaws are obvious." I blurted out. Pam's eyebrow raised dramatically. "But they are vastly outweighed by everything else he embodies." I continued.

"He has a lot to offer." She challenged.

I gave her a small smile. "It's what he doesn't even realize he's offering." I could tell I had her full attention. "Pam, I'm a nobody. I'm mediocre at everything with no luck, no advantage, and honestly, no ambition. And then Eric Northman enters my life and offers me a future of travel, and knowledge, and experiences beyond my imagination." I pointed to myself dramatically. "I jumped off a cliff because he _said_ he would catch me." I paused, remembering the moment. "That is what I want from Eric. Weirdly enough, he makes me feel alive." I said with awe. "Pro."

There was silence for however long. I was lost in my own head until I came back into the 'now.' "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill like that. I guess it just feels like you are the only one who could really understand."

"I loved my life." Pam stated boldly. It gave me pause. "But what Eric gave me is without comparison. I wouldn't give him up for anything." Her words were calm and her gaze held curiosity without malice until she sped before me. Her heels gave her a few inches on me, though I guessed we were the same height flat-footed.

"You will not cross my maker." Her voice was low.

I had taken a step back with surprise, but remained level-headed. "I wasn't planning on it. If anything, I owe him. I just don't like that he tricked me." Our eyes stayed locked. "Are we cool?" I asked.

Pam rolled her eyes my way. "Yes we are 'cool,' as you put it. You will play by Eric's rules if you want to make things easy on yourself." She said, turning back towards the door.

"You'd think after a thousand years, he would have learned better etiquette. I mean, it's not like I've done this before." I commented as I walked around the building towards the front lot. I had no doubt she heard me so maybe she would talk so sense into the brooding adonis.

Molly and I left, once we convened at her car. I was a mile a minute once on the road, retelling my evening. She had a cigarette, I had two.

"What is happening to my life?" I asked as we sat in my driveway with the car idling.

"I don't know, but you should totally hook me up with a vampire hottie. Does Eric have a younger brother?" She joked.

My insides tightened for a second. "I don't know. I don't know anything about him." I was shocked at how my whirlwind relationship with Eric left us without even knowing each other. I was beginning to worry that the blood had been influencing me. I wouldn't have been so influenced by his desires without it. And yet, remembering any intimate touch was practically disabling. There was no denying the strength of his hold on me.

"Or whoever…" Molly chimed in. "Didn't mean to trigger some drama." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

I sighed and ran a hand down my face. "I need to go get cleaned up. Thanks for being there for me tonight." We hugged, mumbling out goodbyes before I went inside to check the damage.

Surprisingly, the cotton of my oversized tank top had done a decent job clearing the majority of my skin. There was still blood residue creating a faint outline around my mouth and a hidden splotch, goopy and dark, that I had missed under my chin.

"A life of wearing all black… not really a pro or a con." I mused to myself.

The next day had me in a tizzy. I had both the pleasure and frustration of Eric filled dreams to leave me restless all over again. Sitting at my desk, my toes tapped, keys clicked, and I played with the adjustments on my chair throughout the day. Anything I could do to keep my mind as fully occupied as possible.

I counted down the hours, not knowing how being home could be any better. Nevertheless, I clocked out thirty minutes early and was home in record time. Pacing my living room, I felt the hyperawareness wash over me again. Without distraction, I became aware of the smells across my home. I heard every critter that scurried within a wall or fly that pelted itself off of a screen.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had my shoes back on and was out the back door. Once inside the treeline, I let my body relax and take in the clean air and abundance of life in the wilderness. Instead of being bombarded by disjointed sensations, I could accept everything in harmony.

After a few moments to acclimate, I began to wander until I found a smooth boulder with a plush layer of moss. I got as comfortable as I could in my knee length dress and sandals. I had left my cardigan inside to my annoyance. Sitting with my legs bent to my left, I let my mind wander and played through my options.

A shiver ran through me, stirring me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see that the trees around me had been engulfed in darkness. I could see my living room lamp on through the small stretch of vegetation between myself and safety. My heart skipped until I rationalized my lack of danger. When I really focused, I could feel another source that 'safe' was emanating from.

"What do you fear out here?" Eric asked, from within the darkness.

My heart sped for many reasons while I unsuccessfully willed it to slow. "Getting spooked by creatures of the night." I quipped.

"Silly girl," He said with humor. "Creatures of the night have much, much more in store for you." He moved into my limited vision.

I knew that his blood in my system was allowing me greater detail, even in the darkness. It was only a taste of what vampire vision would offer. "Pro." I whispered.

With nothing but the moonlight to illuminate our features, Eric held my gaze for a moment before moving in. His great height was tested as he leaned forward to slip his hands under the skirt of my dress. His grip encompassed my thighs as he pulled my body towards his own.

I felt my butt slide off the cushion of the moss and I vocalized a little 'whoop!' in surprise.

"That's better." Eric stated as he cradled my butt, letting me lean back against the rock face. Legs wrapped around his torso, I was immediately frazzled. With all my strength set on not writhing against my tormenter, I fidgeted with my dress, attempting to smooth the bunched fabric. "No sense worrying about that." He cooed before catching my lips.

For a dead man, he sure had some fire in him. His tongue and teeth teased the skin of my neck as he began to press me harder into the boulder at my back. With leverage, he moved his right hand from supporting me from underneath, to pulling the hair tie from my bun. With my hair cascading around me, his fingers flitted along my skull. Fingers clenched in my hair before he pulled to fully expose my neck to him.

"No," Eric paused, accentuating my ragged breath, too noisy. " I'm really going to enjoy this." He released my hair and fit his hand between us to tease me through my underwear.

I gasped and writhed against him, fully lost to the lust that had been fueled by blood, dreams, and adrenaline. His lips captured mine again as I felt him release his belt. Between my grinding and the one handed efforts to escape his own attire, we were both losing patience.

Before I knew what happened, a low growl resounded and I was on the forest floor. The slight coolness of the leaves and must of the dirt set me senses reeling. I needed to feel _him._

Eric was looming over me. I couldn't stand his gaze so I closed my eyes and turned my head just in case. I couldn't hide though. "Look at me." His steady voice made me envious.

I opened my eyes before turning my head. He was closer than I realized. Turning slowly, he administered a forceful kiss only to back away slightly. Without breaking eye contact he reached for my panties. I lifted my bottom so that he could slide them down and removed my right leg to let them dangle from the left.

Concrete flesh moved in with haste. Eric, of course, had already shed his undergarment. I ran a hand from his chest downward to greet the tip of his excitement. Another guttural noise echoed around us as he thrust into my hand. I shivered in anticipation upon feeling the detail my eyes were unable to make out in the darkness.

"I can smell how ready you are for me. I could feel your arousal as you dreamt of me and I can feel it now. How much you want me to fuck you." I moaned, his words causing me to melt. "You are mine, Jo. We will have forever to enjoy everything from fucking to killing to loving. Do you accept that?" He asked, placing himself at my entrance.

My brain felt like it was on overdrive from sensory overload. I was afraid to speak; that Eric would take advantage of my state so I chose the path of action. I stretched up to lock us in a kiss and managed to nick my tongue on his fang. Eric moaned, distracted by my taste, so I thrust my hips up to draw us together.

We both groaned in unison. Our eyes met, blue on blue, and he smiled. A real, honest smile. Without hesitation Eric finished the distance to bring our hips flush. I had never been so full before and was feeling my body stretch. He watched my features, studying me as my body acclimated to his. "You are fascinating." He mused as he ran a hand over my chest, his brow furrowed. He seemed dissatisfied with my layers. "I desire more of your body."

I shrugged out of the straps in a haze of pleasure. Reaching behind to undo my bra brought our hips together at a new angle that caused a small noise to escape me. With my breasts free, Eric helped himself to my tender flesh. He nipped at me while keeping a painfully slow pace. I moved out of sync with him as I tried to encourage speed.

Suddenly, Eric's left hand held my throat. "Tell me you understand." He demanded. His grip was solid. "Tell me you accept that you are mine. Give in to me."

Still writhing against his sluggish movements, I whined. "I give."

Immediately, Eric's body overtook mine. There was no room for contribution as he switched to inhuman speed, causing me to cry out. His grip on my throat tightened and I felt a new wave of pleasure engulf me. Our mouths locked as we shared a moan until Eric broke away to lift my left leg over his shoulder. I gasped at the change, my head falling back in pleasure.

"Ready?" Came his voice, thick and measured. Eric's gaze was burning as he captured mine again. He slipped his hand between us, finding the heat radiating from my core. His touch was like popping a bubble that released a fire ball of pleasure. In the moment of initial ecstasy, he stretched forward sinking fangs deep into my neck. The combination of pain and adrenaline mixed with my release while I enjoyed the sensation of Eric in his moment of bliss. He lapped at my neck, longer than necessary.

"That was incredible." I sighed with eyes closed.

A scoff echoed back. "That was entirely credible. If nothing else, the terrain leaves that which can be desired." I peeked out from the cover of my arm. " Just think if only you'd given in sooner. We could have been enjoying each other this whole time."

I felt myself flush.

"Oh, is your body already calling for me again?" Gentle touches on my breast confirmed my body was surely aware of Eric's. "Your hunger is promising." He purred.

"Wait," I said, trying to sit up. The massive body before me allowed me space. "What are you even doing here?"

His smile grew. "Pamela informed me I may have not been direct enough with you on some subjects. This was me clarifying." The arrogance was baffling.

"Well, I won't complain about your methods." I giggled. A shiver followed so I pulled my dress straps back up to cover myself. I reached out around myself to gather the rest of my clothes, fumbling across leaves and twigs. My legs couldn't be trusted yet.

"Allow me." Eric requested. He lifted me and my apparel and zoomed us into the house.

A single lamp in the living room was all that illuminated my home, but it was enough of a contrast from the darkness within the trees to give my eyes a hard time.

"I'd offer you a drink, but considering you just tapped the source, I'm guessing a bottle is off the menu?" I commented while washing my hands in the kitchen sink.

"I don't plan on drinking from another source than you until you transition." He said plainly.

I turned to give my full attention. "Why?"

Eric seemed confused by the question. His eyes narrowed with skepticism. "Your blood is delicious and I'm old enough that the little I require won't overwhelm your system." He expressed bluntly.

"Okay." I tried to shrug off the disbelief at his claim. The idea of Eric feeding off of anyone he wanted went hand in hand with how I imagined his sex life to opperate. I tried not to think too hard on that. Vampires could be monogamous but, in general, weren't. Eric had expressed a desire to share passion with me. He had not professed undying love.

His icy gaze was staring me down, no doubt trying to figure out what dilemma I was running through my head now. "There is a storm beneath your silence." He spoke, moving to grip my chin. "You will come to understand your worth. I will teach you." A soft kiss was placed on my forehead before he backed away. "I must go. Pamela is becoming annoyed with my absence."

"Wait," I called, before he could zoom away. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out how to articulate what I needed to say.

After a moment, Eric questioned me. "Yes?"

"We don't really know each other." I started.

Eric smirked. "I know what I need to, about you."

My eyes narrowed. "Well, I can't say the same. I'd like to spend some time… talking when I see you next. I'd like to know Pam as well, but maybe that will come with time."

"That is something we are not short on." Giving a chaste kiss, he held my gaze. "I will indulge your curiosity," A shift took place behind his eyes. "On my terms. I will pick you up tomorrow at dark and we will enjoy a change of scenery. Casual attire." He added, eying my lack of bra before meeting my gaze.

"That's appreciated." I said, rolling my eyes.

Eric tipped his head. "Sweet dreams, Jo." And he was gone.

I closed the door, annoyed at the rudeness of vampire speed until I started contemplating how fun it would be. Will be?

Running a hand through my hair, I stumbled upon a leaf. "Oh, God…" I groaned realizing how disheveled I must be. The shadows could only hide the proof from myself. It almost made me wonder if Eric preferred me this way. Covered in dirt and blood like a proper creature of the night.


End file.
